Harry and Gang's Survivor/Temptation Island*
by ParvatiPatil13
Summary: 12 students are chosen from Hogwarts to participate in a Wizard version of a Temptation/Survivor type-show. All of the people's character is exaggerated extremely...so be ready to laugh! ENJOY! (PG-13 for violence and a little romance)
1. Character Introduction

**falConChiC1325 (5:25:35 PM)**: __This is not really a chapter....it just tells you what each character is going to be like....if you all like it...I'll start to add the chapters! Enjoy!  
  
  
Al Remada~~a handsome, young, and flirtasious reporter and host of this show/contest. He will show up every once in awhile while the couples are on the island and give an update at the beginning and end of every chapter.  
  
**falConChiC1325 (5:25:41 PM)**: __Harry Potter~~In this story, Harry is a cocky 16 year old who is matched with Cho Chang. He is veeeery full of himself, and wont let nething happen that will ruin his reputation. He thinks he means everything to everyone because of what he did 15 years ago.   
Cho Chang~~ In this story, Cho is a psychopathic chic who belives that Barney the Dinosaur is the true killer of the late Cedric Diggory. Has a tendency of being very calm one minute, and then ranting and raving the next.  
  
**falConChiC1325 (5:25:47 PM)**: __Ron Weasly~~ In this story, Ron is almost the same as he is in the books...heh heh....almost. He gets overexcited and nervous over the little things. A little like Cho...but he is just paranoid.   
Pansy Parkison~~ Basically....a slut. She dresses, acts, and talks like one. She thinks she can get every guy...but the only one that wants her is Janitor Bob. Even her own date cant stand her....or can he?? She never wears anything that will cover over half of her body.  
  
**falConChiC1325 (5:25:55 PM)**: __Draco Malfoy~~Natural playa. Very nice, very friendly...but a little toooo friendly when it comes to girls. He is a flirtaious as Al Remada. Hobbies--Booty smaking and making out.  
Parvati Patil~~ Like you've never seen her before...an all around kick butt chic. It's like Laura Croft/The Mummy's "Eve"/Miss Congenealtiy. Screw Prof. Trelawny...no 'airy-fairy' chicas in this story!  
Seamus Finnigan~~ Two words. Bond. James Bond. The guy is obsessed with Federal Agent/Secret Mission stuff. Veeery mysterious, loooooves to keep things TOP SECRET. James Bond and Dick Tracy are his role models. Wears his 'secret-agent' sunglasses everywhere and everytime. Even night.  
  
**falConChiC1325 (5:26:08 PM)**: __Padama Patil~~ Only looks can put her and her identical twin Parvati together. Veeeery preppy. "OMIGAWD I brokeanail!" that kinda stuff. Wonder if she can stay away from Cosmo and Teen Magazine for two weeks without dying. Actually...I'm wondering if she can survive....period.  
Dean Thomas~~ Natural pimp-by-blood. A kind of guy that walks into a local drug store with the silver fur coat, wife beater, and rings on every finger. Every 'udder word is slang. Know what I'm sayin, 'G'?  
  
**falConChiC1325 (5:26:13 PM)**: __Lavender Brown~~ Jokester....but not very good at it. She makes everything a joke...but like Fozie the Bear or Garfield...she usually gets tomatoes in her face. Simply ADORES her boyfriend Dean.  
Hermonie Granger~~ N.E.R.D. <---- that explains it. Not much different from the book, but, in this case, she is a VIRTUAL know-it-all. And she doesnt let people forget it either.  
Colin Creevy~~Neville Longbottom chickened out, so Colin was left to be with Hermonie. Is now up to 35 rolls of film per day with his camera. And its not just Harry that gets his face on the film. Every single solitary object, from a purple bird to a shooting star gets its picture takin by this gaping-eyed freak. Just hope all that equiptment doesnt weigh him down in the water and drown him!  



	2. Strut Your Stuff

****

HARRY POTTER AND TEMPTATION/SURVIVOR ISLAND

****

Chapter 1. Strut Your Stuff

(*BEHIND THE SCENES*)

Al Remada, a handsome, famous Wizard reporter, parted his bleached blonde hair down the middle. As he checked himself out in his trailor mirror, he was rehearsing what he was going to say to his contestents. He exited his dressing room, and approached the 6 couples that would be participating in the Wizarding Contest. He smiled, thinking, _These kids are going to make biiiiig money for the station. _He stopped infront of the fireplace where the 12 kids were. He flashed his movie-star smile and said, "I don't know if you know this...but you twelve are going to be a part of the biggest thing in Wizard Contests/Game Show history." He noticed that this got many of their attention. Al Remada cleared his throat and continued,"Now, I know I have not properly told you what is going to be happening on that island. There are going to be many, many dangers. Dangerous curses, dangerous animals, and dangerous places. This can result in high injury. Possibly.....even though highly unlikely.....death." He paused, dramatically. Letting this new information sink into his young contestents. "You have got this far because you past a series of wit, intelligence, and fitness tests. You have also got great partners, that will hopefully prove worthy to you later on. Anyone who wants to back out now, will be granted full leave, and nothing more will be said." No one said a word, so Remada said,"Alright well, we'll be going live infront of all of England, Scotland, Spain, and Irland in about 5 minutes. I'll call you out by couples. Remember, smile, and don't twist around too much." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry paced back and forth around the Greenroom, the room that he and fellow contestents waited, as Remada's voice boomed out at the screens, fires, and figures all around him. He was 16 years old, a 6th year at Hogwarts. 12 people were selected from Hogwarts to do this show. He glanced at his partner, 17 year old Cho Chang. She was sitting in her chair, lost in thought. He jumped up when an old wispy witch approached him and said,"Get ready to go on stage in 30 seconds." Harry's best friend Ron Weasly bolted upright, he was breaking out in a cold sweat. Harry shook his head, thinking, _Ha, the poor guy, he isn't used to so much stardom, unlike I, the FAMOUS Harry Potter_. Seconds later Harry heard Remada's voice say,"AND NOW...for our first couple.....Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Cho Chang!" Harry and Cho walked on the stage promptley, bright lights shining everywhere. Remada smiled and shook their hands as if they had just met. Then, he motioned to the seats off to the side, and Harry and Cho sat down. "Mr. Potter and Miss Chang, how do you feel to go on such a dangerous mission?" Cho looked at Harry, and he said,"Well, Mr. Remada, I think if I can hold off You-Know-Who, what, 4 times in my life...I think I can stand a deserted island with a few measly monsters." He then laughed heartily at his own wit, Remada with him. "Miss Chang, it is well known you recently lost your boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, how do you feel about going on a deserted island with a completely different boy?" Remada asked. This made Harry uncomfertable. _I am her man now. Diggory was in the past. Besides, I don't think he was as famous. _Cho looked up, said in a strained, quiet voice,"Cedric was e-e-everything to me. The l-l-loss of him has been a t-t-terrible loss to me." _Oh boy, _Harry thought, _Can she get over it? _

Suddenly Cho burst out,"IT WASN'T VOLDEMORT THAT KILLED HIM! YES, I JUST SAID HIS NAME! IT WAS THAT STUPID DINOSAUR! DARN YOU BARNEY! ROT IN HECK! DAAAAAARN YOU!" She was breathing hard. Remada stared at her as Harry leaned over, saying, "Um, Cho, please keep this Barney thing on the low-down. I got a reputation to protect. Ya know, the girlfriend of 'the boy who lived' can't be a psycho." Then aloud, Harry said,"Please forgive her, Al. (It's alright if I call you that, since I consider myself a celeberty, too?) She is really having a hard time with this Cedric thing." He looked at Cho, who was rocking back and forth, eyes wide. Harry shook his head _How embarassing, _he thought. Remada was introducing the next couple. "Now for our second couple....Mr. Ron Weasly and Miss Pansy Parkison!"

Ron came out, timidly, with Pansy. She was wearing a mini skirt that, even for its brand, looked 3 sizes to small. Her tube top shirt came down to right above her belly button. It also looked like it could fit a 4 year old. Al Remada's eyes went wide. "So, Mr. Weasly and Miss Parkison, how do YOU feel to go on such a dangerous mission?"

Ron squealed and hid behind Pansy's purse, and Pansy said,"Well, babe, ya know how it is...I mean, Ronny is gonna protect me from any of those mosters that get in my way. But, I think my sheer beauty will make them not attack, know what I'm sayin?" Remada nodded his head, and said to Ron,"Mr. Weasly, you will be on the island with your best friend Harry Potter. How does this make you feel compition wise?" Ron came out of hiding and said,"Well, Mr. Remada, I feel very safe around Harry. He defeated the Dark Lord, so I be-be-believe he will stick with me until the e-e-end. Um, by the way, are the monsters really really really bad? Or just really really bad?" Remada ignored the question and announced,"Nice to meet you two, and now for our next couple....Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Parvati Patil!" Draco came out with Parvati, who was wearing a camoflage/army spagetti strap top. Malfoy had his hand around her and she looked like she might hit him if he got any closer. They sat down, Parvati having to pry Draco off of her. Draco sat down and immediatley began to hit on Cho. Cho looked up at him and screamed, falling over her chair in fright,"IT'S HIM!!!!!!!!" She got up, grabbed a pillow from the couch, and started to slam it on Draco's head. Hollering, over and over again,"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!" Parvati sensed the action, and took her two combat knifes out of their holsters on each side of her hips, and dove in on top of Draco. She sliced the pillows into shreds. She sat there, on top of Draco, feathers flying everywhere. She got up calmly, saying,"No, I don't think Draco killed anyone. And he isn't that stupid Dinosaur if thats what you mean, Cho." She casually brushed back a stray bang and sat down. "Now, where were you, Mr. Remada?" Al Remada was looking from Cho to Parvati in awe. Harry sensed this and said,"Hey, quit hitting on my girlfriend!" Remada shook his head, muttered, "I wasn't," and said to Parvati and Draco,"How do you two feel about going on this mission?" Draco was too busy staring at his girlfriend to answer so Parvati said,"Well, gimme a Basilisk, a Blast-ended Skrewt, and a small army of Grindylows. I'd stab the Bakilisk with its own fang (after tearing it off of course), swing it around by its tail and knock out the BE-S. Tear off its blasty-thing and shoot the Grindylows! It's simple." All of the contestents, the host, and the audience were staring at her. "WHAT?" she asked,"I've done it before!" Remada turned over to Draco,"Mr. Malfoy, what are your plans with Miss Patil?" Draco looked over at Parvati and smiled mischeviously. She shot him a deadly look back. "Well, thats just between three people I know." Remada looked confused,"Who?" Draco smiled,"Me, Parvati, and 'little Bob'." Remada nodded, eyes growing wide,"Ahhhhh I seeeeeeeeee. Um, well, let's introduce our next contestents! Please give a warm round of applause to Mr. Seamus Finnigan and Miss Padama Patil!" Padama walked onto the stage solo. Sat down and waited, impatiently. "Where's Seamus?" Remada asked. All Padama could do was roll her eyes, when the lights went out. A spotlight shown a figure on the cross beams above the stage. The figure dropped down, on a bungee rope. Parvati Patil was on the edge of her seat. The figure cut himself down and flipped over to his seat. But not before scanning the audience with his weapon detector watch. The lights went back on, and the figure, Seamus Finnigan, whipped out his sunglasses, put them on. Then bent over and kissed Padama romantically, stood up, and said,"The name's Finnigan. _Seamus _Finnigan. Glad to be here." Padama was looking at him with wide, affectionate eyes.While Padama was manicuring her nails, Seamus answered Al Remada's question about the mission. "There is no mission to impossible, too....complicated for me. Just make sure General Omerauv and Alec Trevelyn arent involved, and the only butt kicking I'll do will be on my colleauges and monsters." Remada introduced Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown next. Dean came out in his everyday accsesorized pimp clothes. He winked at every girl and sat down. Lavender waved at Parvati, who wiggled two fingers back. When asked about the mission, Dean said,"Well, cha know, iss gonna be me whos gonna come out on top. None of dees wannabes or dees foos are gonna keep me and Lavender from da cash, know wat i'm sayin? I'm da grand supreme and aint no one gonna fo-get dat, 'ight?" Lavender said," *giggle* Well, you know, there aint no Dragon tall enough, aint no Red Cap low enough, aint no...um...Yeti wide enough, to keep me and Dean from getting to that goal!" 

"Hahahahhahhahahhahahaha.....not funny!" Harry bellowed. 

"Hey, you watch yoself, brudda!" Dean shot back. 

"Can't we all just get along????" Ron said weakly.

"No comments from you, you pansy!" Cho screeched, "I know you REALLY killed Cedric!"

"Did someone say my name?" Pansy asked, looking up from fixing her black lipstick. 

Two identical gunshots went off at the exact same time. Seamus and Parvati had their guns out of their holsters and pointed at the ceiling. A piece of the ceiling they shot fell and hit Draco, knocking him awake from his staring. "Wha-whats going on?" he asked dumbly. Suddenly there was a noise, Seamus turned around and pointed his gun....right at Colin Creevy's head. "*gulp* Sorry, I thought I was supposed to come out now, please don't shoot." Seamus rolled his eyes and put the gun down. Hermonie appeared also. She saw the mess and said,"Ohhhh, let me guess, Lavender attempted a lame joke, Harry made a sarcastic remark and Dean warned Harry to back off. Ron offered to make peace and got chewed out by Cho. Then it just so happens that Seamus and Parvati tried to calm everyone down by shooting at the ceiling, which caused a piece to fall down and shake Draco from his daydreaming." Everyone blinked. Seamus pushed past her, muttering,"I swear that girl know toooo much." Colin was beside himself, he was taking pictures of virtually every object in the room. Harry posed for a few of them. He asked Cho if he could have her picture, but she told him she didnt want to be tricked like poor Cedric. "Barney asked Cedric for his picture, and look what happend to him!" she cried out. 

The plane arrived and they all got on board. They were going to do this the Muggle way. 

~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~*******


End file.
